dragonball_zeronfandomcom-20200214-history
Gohan
Gohan Personality Gohan, like Goku is mostly pure and kind-hearted. He does not want to see any innocents get hurt, and he knows what it's like to save the world, as he saved the world twice, once against Cell at age of 11, and Bojack at the age of 11 as well. Gohan really likes fighting, at the same time he also likes studying. However, if he does not train for a long time, he loses his touch, as he has countless times. Gohan unlike Goku can be ruthless in fights, as he shows no mercy, and he always does what he must. Appearance Gohan's eyes always look like Goku's, but his hairstyle may neccessarily not. Gohan has straight hair, and he wore glasses and some casual Businessman clothes until He awakens his true potential once again. After Gohan becomes Mystic Gohan again, he wears the clothes Goku wore in Dragon Ball Z. Dragonball Zeron Dragonball Zeron start showing all the battles from before. Gohan is the first character shown studying, as he is a scientist now. Gohan teaches college students, including Goten. Goten took Gohan's Great Saiyaman character, and calls himself Great Saiyaman III (Great Saiyaman 3), and Gohan often let's Goten skip classes for superhero stuff such as beating up robbers, or saving citizens from danger. One day, Goten was assaulted by Xicor, and Gohan showed up. Goten was damaged badly, which got Gohan angry. Gohan asked Xicor who he was, and Xicor replied by saying, I am the son of Goku, we are half brothers. Xicor came with the West Supreme Kai Lila Cold, and Lila Cold tells Gohan she is Xicor's mother. This triggers a bit of Gohan's true potential, as his tail comes out. Just then, Vegeta and Trunks come by to help Gohan. Vegeta turns into a Super Saiyan 4 and starts fighting Xicor, but Xicor seems to dodge all his attacks, and manages to have the advantage in the battle. Gohan thinks that Goku left them because Goku wanted a new and better life, and Gohan sees Goten laying wasted, all these thoughts running in Gohans head triggers his inner potential, and Gohan too becomes a Super Saiyan 4, and charges at Xicor, punching him and actually hurting him a little bit. Gohan and Xicor then fight it out, however Gohan's new powers weren't enough to defeat Xicor. But then, Kibito Kai shows up with the repaired Z Sword, saying that Kibito Kai knows how to seal Xicor inside. Kibito Kai also states that West Supreme Kai was his elder sister who was thought to be killed by Majin Buu thousands of years ago. West Supreme Kai says that she did not die, and was in space, but was not dead. She then states she was forgotten, and she states King Cold's father found her and raised her as a daughter. That is how she was associated with the Cold family, and she is Frieza's and Cooler's mother as she married King Cold. Kibito Kai can use energy waves to move Xicor toward the Sword Gohan was holding. Gohan was healed by Kibito Kai, thus giving him his energy back. Even Vegeta got his energy back, and the both were at it. Vegeta was about to recieve a critical blow, but Super Saiyan Trunks intervened to help his father. Super Saiyan 4 Gohan went up the sky and charged up his energy for a Kamehameha wave. Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta went up and charged his energy for the Final Flash, and Super Saiyan Trunks charged his energy up for the Double Buster. The three hit their combined energy blasts, and managed to hurt Xicor, but Xicor blocked it and was too strong for it, and Xicor was still not down. At that moment Kibito Kai manages to catch Xicor in the blast, but Xicor is too hard to move. Just then, Gohan takes the Z Sword and hits Xicor, sealing him inside the sword. Lila Cold (West Supreme Kai) angrily attacks Kibito Kai and starts fighting Gohan and Vegeta. But then, Kibitokai get's up and grabs Lila Cold, and then uses instant transmission to go to a far away vacant planet and self-destruct, killing both of them together and destroying the planet. Kibito Kai manages to be able to go to The Supreme Kai planet, and then Old Kai tells Gohan and the others that Xicor would only be sealed for six months. Gohan then remembers a story Goku once told him when he was a kid, where Goku tells Gohan that Goku stopped to a planet before coming to earth from planet Yardrat a long time ago, he met a women named Princess Lila who gave Goku lots of foods, which made him unconscious, and when he was unconscious, the Princess took his blood and went away, and the planet was just a fake. Goku said that then he made his way to Earth after that. Gohan then went into the Bulma's plane to get everyone recovered. Goten was recovered as well. In the ship, they discuss of a way Goku could be brought back to Earth, however Old Kai tells them that Goku was in a realm which even Supreme Kai's could not connect to, but he states Goku became one with the dragonballs, and can be brought back if 7 super saiyans hold the 7 stones prepared to be made into dragonballs. Vegeta states that there were only 4 Super Saiyans on Earth, but just then, Gohan witnesses his daughter Pan, and her best friend Bulla turn into a Super Saiyan right before his eyes, telling them to not underestimate us. Now there was 6 Super Saiyans. Goten and Trunks go to Planet Namek to wish back the people that died, including Kibito Kai, and wished for the repair of the Earth. Then Trunks decided they should wish Broly back, but Goten states it is a bad idea, but Trunks tells Goten it is the only way to bring his dad back. Broly is brought back to earth, and Vegeta finds him only to engage in a Super Saiyan duel. Goten and Trunks come in their light speed spaceship to earth, to fuse and become Gotenks to stop the fight between Vegeta and Broly. Broly becomes a Super Saiyan 3, creates a portal and goes elsewhere. Vegeta tells Gotenks that they do not need Kakarot. However just then, Trunks from the future arrives and becomes the seventh Super Saiyan, and helps bring Goku back using the Dragon stones. Goku returns and promises his family he is never going to leave them again. Goku then has lunch with his friends and tells them his experiences, and also tells them that Xicor is not his son, but his clone created from his stolen blood sample. Goku trains Gohan and Goten for the final fight. In the final fight, Gohan, Goku and Vegeta fight Xicor in their Super Saiyan 4 forms, and fight an even battle, but do not defeat Xicor. Goku then transforms into a Super Saiyan 5 and amazes everyone. Goku defeats Xicor, but Xicor had a lot left in him. Xicor went up the sky, and launched an evil Kamehameha at Goku, but Goku clashed it with his Silver Kamehameha, overpowering Xicor and sending him in the blast to far out in space, defeating him once and for all. Gohan would later be getting back his touch in fighting, as he keeps on improving. Gohan, Goku and their friends help Dende' create the new dragonballs. They also name the new dragon as Shenron Junior, and the dragon can make 5 wishes, through the help of Goku. They bring Piccolo back to Earth from hell. Piccolo comes back and tells them that they did a mistake, as he was going to take care of something in hell, and Piccolo tells them that the Earth is now in grave danger, and Piccolo goes straight to the time chamber. Piccolo spends one day in the chamber. After defeating Xicor, it seemed he was no more, but he still lived, in space, but he was unconcious after his defeat, and was badly damaged. King Cold reunites with his brother Yougirou in hell. King Cold, Frieza, Cooler, Cell and Yougirou go on a mission in hell, where they find a sacred place where drinks called the Suta, which give you incredible powers. King Cold and his army of tyrants steal them, and defeat the Hell bodyguards. They then communicate with the Lord of the Universe, Lord Zeron, who they were working for. Lord Zeron helps them escape Hell through a portal, and also gives them life. Lord Zeron expected something other then the Suta, which does not work for people of his race, and Lord Zeron demanded Goku brought to the planet. King Cold drinks the Suta, and gains incredible demonic powers, and also takes a sword out of his mouth, which gave him power. King Cold, Frieza, Cooler, Cell and Yougirou head towards earth, but they find Xicor and put him in a rehabilitation chamber. King Cold gives Frieza, Cooler, Cell and Yougirou a Suta drink as well. They land on a city, and the tyrants get out, and drink the Suta that they had. They drank them.Frieza could morph into anything he wants, and was much stronger. Cooler can turn into a dragon and gain more strength and stealth, and was much stronger. Cell turned orange, and had two distinctions on his head. Yougirou changed, as he was able to use Ice, and had the ability to create anything out of ice, ice which can't be destroyed by anything, not even energy blasts. The Z fighters could sense their energy from the city. Frieza and Cooler go to a city nearby and destroy it, alerting the Z fighters. Piccolo gets out of the chamber in one day, and goes with Vegeta to face Frieza and Cooler. Yougirou and King Cold come to the lookout to capture the dragonballs. Sensing that Vegeta and Piccolo might not be enough, Gohan later goes with them. Piccolo fights the new morph powered Frieza, and Vegeta fights the new dragon Cooler. Gohan was on his way there. Piccolo goes to fight Frieza through Frieza's portal, and the portal closes. Vegeta and Cooler start fighting. They start an even battle, but Cooler's energy keeps on rising. Vegeta then transforms into a Super Saiyan, and takes the advantage of the fight, however Cooler can now use strong fire, which Vegeta must dodge. Vegeta then transforms into a Super Saiyan 2, taking more of the advantage and gaining more speed over Cooler. Vegeta and Cooler then fight an even battle, however Cooler is also able to create meta Coolers, and Vegeta realises he must end the fight right away, so he transforms into a Super Saiyan 3. Vegeta now even stronger beats up Cooler easily, but Cooler transformed into his final form, releasing his inner wings, and transforming into dragon Cooler. Cooler now can breath more fire, and he is much more faster. Cooler and Vegeta had an even fight, but Cooler manages to hurt Vegeta, breaking his left hand. Vegeta had his left hand, but it was useless now, and Cooler was now stronger than Vegeta. Just when Cooler was about to use the death beam, Gohan turns into a Super Saiyan and kicks Cooler in the neck, but does not do anything. Gohan transforms into a Super Saiyan 2 and tries to take Cooler on, but to no avail, as Cooler easily smashes Gohan onto the buildings. Cooler punches Gohan in the stomach countless times, and keeps on punching. Gohan was damaged badly, however Gohan then awakens all his inner potential, as he becomes Mystic Gohan once again. Gohan was now stronger than a Super Saiyan 3, and turned the tables on Cooler, defeating him so badly that he asked for forgiveness. Gohan unlike his father refused, and was about to attack, but Cooler then released his final form dragon Meta Coolers, and 1000 of them. They all attacked Gohan, but Gohan was too good for them, as he was able to dodge their every move. Gohan used his new technique in his Mystic form, the Kamehameha barrage, which was used to completely destroy all the dragon Meta Coolers, but they were able to regenerate, however Gohan was able to quickly go behind the real Cooler manipulating them, and Gohan used a Super Kamehameha wave to kill Cooler. Piccolo and Frieza also have a strong fight, and Piccolo becomes a Super Namek 3, an ancient Namek form that no Namek had ever reached for a long time. Piccolo in the form manages to defeat Frieza and escape the dimension, however Frieza escaped in the brink of death as well, and Frieza did not die. Meanwhile on the lookout, Goku turns into a Super Saiyan 4, and duels with King Cold in an even battle. Goku used his dragon staff, and King Cold used his demonic sword. Both of them collided. Goten and Trunks fused to fight Yougirou, and Gotenks was created. Gotenks fought Yougirou in his normal form. Goku seems to gain the upper hand, but King Cold hit Gotenks real hard, sending him down the skies off the lookout, and was going to crash, and Goku had to go and save him. Goku saved him, but was distracted, and King Cold and Yougirou had already left with the dragonballs, and King Cold used instant transmission to get to the spaceship. Goku could not find the spaceship in time, and Frieza, King Cold, Yougirou and Cell had already escaped via light speed. Forms Gohan, like Goku and Vegeta has many powerful forms as well. And in each he displays his unique type of technique. Super Saiyan Gohan became a Super Saiyan first when he was training with his dad before the Cell games. He was 11 years old when he activated the form, and has been his most used form in battles. In Dragonball Zeron, Gohan becomes a Super Saiyan when fighting dragon Cooler in his final form, but Gohan loses the fight in his Super Saiyan form. Gohan's signature moves in this form are the Kamehameha wave and the Masenko blast. In this form Gohan's hair turns Golden, and his body glows with golden aura surrounding him. Super Saiyan 2 Gohan became a Super Saiyan 2 first during his fight with Cell. Gohan was the first ever Super Saiyan 2 in the whole universe. Gohan used this form fighting dragon Cooler in his final form as well, but to no avail he easily lost in this form. Gohan uses the Super Kamehameha and Super Masenko in this form as his two main signature moves. Gohan's hair is still golden, but his hair is more spiked up, and he has a blue aura surrounding him. Mystic Gohan When Gohan activates his Mystic form, he activates his inner potential. This form occurs in Gohan because of his hybrid nature, and no one lese seemed to activate this form yet. When in this form, Gohan exceeds the abilities that of a Super Saiyan 3, and is much stronger. Gohan first activated this form in the fusion saga from Dragon Ball Z, where the elder Kai unleashes his inner potential. Gohan beats Super Buu easily in this form. After the battle with Majin Buu, Gohan fights rarely, and it caused him to forget how to activate this form. Gohan re-activates this form when fighting dragon Cooler in his final form. Gohan seems to be more strong in this form, and even more ruthless, as he kills Cooler without showing any mercy. In addition to Dragonball Zeron, Gohan has used a new technique called the super kamehameha barrage, where his kamehameha divides into a barrage of destructive energy waves that was used to kill 1000 Meta Coolers. Gohan still uses the Super Kamehameha as his signature move, and he used it to kill Cooler. Gohan's hair is exactly like his in his super saiyan form, but it is black. His eyes look more intense in this form as well. Super Saiyan 4 Gohan first activated his Super Saiyan 4 form when witnessing Xicor's assault on Goten, and thinking that Xicor is half brother. Witnessing all these events triggered his warrior within, thus resulting him becoming a Super Saiyan 4. Gohan uses the Super Kamehameha as his signature move in this form, and his fighting style is also unique.